Bajo las estrellas
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Lo siento, John.  SherlockXJohn. Dedicado a mi amiga NekoSasuNaru.


_**Bajo las estrellas.**_

_**by friiwonka**_

Corría, corría por que no había taxis.

Corría por que tenía miedo.

Corría por qué Sherlock no le había dado explicaciones más _– "John, Ven a esta dirección. Es importante"_ –. Leyó la dirección y lo maldijo, era al otro lado de la ciudad, al principio se fue en uno, pero al momento que a mitad de el camino, el tráfico comenzó a ser más demandante, tuvo que salir corriendo.  
>Tenia mucho temor, ¿Qué tal que a Sherlock le habían hecho algo? No, Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, eso era imposible. Es Sherlock Holmes por el amor de dios!, él se sabe cuidar solo… ¿O no?. Y entonces comenzó a apretar más el paso.<p>

Su respiración era demasiado agitada y su corazón palpitaba a punto de estallar. La lluvia que de por si solo empeoraba las cosas ya lo había empapado, pero no le importó. En realidad, no le importaba, seguía teniendo miedo, y una angustia tremenda.

Llegó a la dirección, era un edificio grande, con muchos pisos. Entonces volvió a mirar el mensaje y decía "Último piso", así que suspiro estaría en la azotea. Su corazón se detuvo. Pesó en la escena cuando lo había visto caer en el Hospital de San Bartolomé, y se agarro el pecho, en un tremendo impulso para arrancárselo por si tenía que volver a presenciar eso. Así que comenzó a caminar, tuvo miedo y quería que su voz se normalizara, ya que, el ir corriendo le había hecho temblar las piernas, y agitar su respiración.

Subió escalón por escalón. Era un edificio antiguo por lo que no tenía elevador, así que lo maldijo con la mente y siguió subiendo.

Ahora las piernas eran las que flaqueaban en cada escalón, pro no le importaba. Tenía esa necesidad de verlo bien. De verlo no al borde de un edificio arriesgando estúpidamente su vida.

Al llegar al último piso, Abrió lentamente la puerta con su diestra, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y cerrando los ojos, no estaba preparado para ver lo que Sherlock tendría para él. No quería pensar mal, pero solo dio unos pasos torpes hacia adelante, aún con los ojos cerrados, se quedo quieto. Y una voz familiar, extrañado le llamó.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo John?...

– S-Sherlock…? –Esté abrió los ojos, y lo que encontró, casi le rompía el corazón. – ¿Q-Que es esto…? – Mirase por donde mirase, todo estaba meticulosamente arreglado, había velas por doquier, una mesa en el centro, con dos platos y copas acompañándoles, al lado de la mesa, en un recipiente con hielos, se encontraba un vino. La mesa estaba adornada con un mantel bastante delicado e inmensamente hermoso. Al seguir recorriendo el lugar, parecía caído de una historias, de esas cosas cursis que a Sherlock no le gustaban.

– Bueno… Quería disculparme… Por lo que pasó con Irene.

– Sherlock… – Comenzó a caminar, y como un flash back recordó que hacía unas semanas, su relación no había sido la misma, desde que Sherlock, había ido a Grecia con Irene. Por un "caso" que necesitaba ayuda. Dejando a John, sin decirle a donde iba. Sherlock se encontraba en la duda de quedarse con Irene o regresar con John. Pero al final se había ido por su verdadero amor. Porque a pesar de sentir atracción por Irene. Él amaba bastante a John. Por lo cual había regresado y le había contado todo. Pero John lo había perdonado, aun que no del todo, pues se sentía herido por el hecho de que Sherlock al principio ni siquiera le dijera a donde iba. – Te dije que te …

– No… John. – Interrumpió, Tenía el violín en su mano, al parecer le iba a tocar una canción, pero lo dejaba a un lado, dando pasos temerosos hacia el rubio. – No te merezco, eres… No sé cómo decirlo John, No soy bueno con esto.

– Lo sé…– Reía un poco a lo que el pelinegro, lo tomaba de los brazos, hundiéndose en el cuello del rubio. – Sherlock…

– Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. John. Y agradezco cada día que te tengo a mi lado. Y puedo ser yo siempre que estoy contigo, sé que a veces te lastimo, pero, es que… Es que…

– Eres un idiota…

– Sí. Lo soy, igual que todos. Lo soy, porque me deje caer ante lo que le dicen "amor". Porque me deje caer ante algo que jamás pensé que sería.

– Eres un idiota Sherlock. – Inquirió John – Porque desde un inicio, no me dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí, como yo de ti.

– John… - Este subía la mirada, tomándole con las manos el rostro, uniéndose en un beso, dulce y apasionado. Como la primera vez que se había entregado al rubio. – Oh John. Como… Como te amo…

– Yo también Sherlock, Te amo más de lo que te imaginas. – Sonreía rodeándolo con sus brazos, correspondiendo el beso. – Por cierto… Hiciste un gran trabajo con el lugar… Y ahora estoy mojando tu ropa favorita.

– Lo sé, y aun así no me importa. De todas formas al final nos las quitaremos… – Sonrió con malicia.

– Q-Que! Solo me trajiste a violarme!

– Um… Algo así…

– Sherlock Holmes! – Ambos se miraban con complicidad y terminaban riendo.

En una mágica velada romántica. Así jurándose eterno amor, debajo de las estrellas acompañados de una hermosa melodía de amor, resonada por dedos hábiles de un pálido pelinegro, que juraba amor por un rubio, que le correspondía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno xD Este es el fic más cortito que he hecho... Pero espero les guste. <strong>

**Lo hice dedicado a mi gran amiga Michelle, Mi Sherlock Holmes de mi ciudad, x'D que por alguna razón entre estár despuiertas desde las 12 hasta las 5, le profese amor(?) y le prometí un fic. No recuerdo por qué fue. Pero se que una promesa es una promesa, así que aqui esta.**

**Ok, les explicare. Este fic, lo hize por que ella y yo ayer estabamos haciendo rol de SherlocXJohnXIrene.**

**Bueno antes de pasar a la explicación.**

My dear, i'll see you in dinner. -JW

**xDDD ok ya... **

**Aquí esta en resumidas palabras:**

**Yo fui participe, siendo Irene :L y John, xD Iniciaba primero que Sherlock salia, recibiendo un texto de Irene, pero no le quería decir nada a John, por que sabría que el querria acompañarlo, por que John al igual que Sherlock, es celoso y más con Irene. Asi que no le dijo nada, y solo se fue. Para esto Sherlock y John ya llevan saliendo durante meses XDDD. El caso es que Irene se lo lleva a Grecia por que le dice que su amigo se desaparecido y lo lleva hasta donde lo vieron una ultima vez - Claro que eso es una trampa - Y bueno, se "encierran" en una habitacion, e Irene... se le insinua, y pasa lo que tiene que pasar XD pero Sherlock no le corresponde en nada, es como si ella lo obligara, pero sherlock cegado por su "necesidad" pues terminan haciendolo. Al temirnar, Sherlock se siente avergonzado y quiere salir de alli, pero Irene no lo deja hasta que hablen, entonces Sherlock se siente confundido. Y ella le dice que le puede dar grandes riquezas, viajes, lujos... y amor. Pero Sherlock sabe que la unica persona con la que puede sentirse realmente amado, y amar. Es con John. Asi que le pide que lo deje slair, y ella le advierte que si se va, jamas la volvera a ver. El se acerca a ella y le dice "Entonce sno te volveré a ver" y se va. **

**Llega con John, por que él trabaja en el hospital, y se lo suelta. Todo. John, se siente confundido, triste y herido. Asi que le pide a Sherlock que se retire. PEro ya pensandolo todm con claridad, sabe que Es Sherlock, y que en realidad. él había tenido muchas aventuras con mujeres, antes de estar con Sherlock. Aun que lo que mas lo hiere, es el hecho de que le mintiera a donde iba. Pero también sabe que, si Sherlock en realidad hubiera querido, se hubiera quedado con ella. Pero volvió. Sherlock había vuelto por el.**

**Así que al final, regresa después del trabajo a Baker Street, y encuentra a Sherlock tocando el violín, de una forma melancólicamente que jamas había escuchado, por lo que sabe que Sherlock, esta realmente herido, lo que lo hace feliz, por que sabe que Sherlock si lo ama. Entonces sube y lo perdona, por que él también lo ama. Con toda su vida.**

**Pd2: Gracias a Mi Holmes querída de mi corazón. Que me corrigió x'D es que lo subí tan cansada, de no haber dormido nada, que se me pasó. Muchas gracias 3 Te quiero mucho.**


End file.
